Conventional financial analysis tools do not provide a client with an all-inclusive automated analysis of the client's financial transaction data for a long range of time according to transaction type (e.g., by payables transaction, receivables transaction, etc.). Further, conventional financial analysis tools do not determine the client's inefficient activities as they may relate to the analyzed transactions and further fail to provide recommendations to the client for mitigating any determined inefficient activity. Accordingly, what is needed is a more efficient automated transactional analysis tool for a client that can analyze the client's financial transactions, determine inefficient activities and recommendations for addressing the determined inefficient activities while accounting for available banking services and products, and present the results to the client in a user-friendly manner.